Aphrodite's Test: Becoming One (thalico)
by TheFangirl0128
Summary: The giants have been defeated and Gaea is now returned to her slumber. The peace is even restored for the Romans and the Greeks. Everyone is happily celebrating... Except one certain love goddess. The hunters arrive at camp and Aphrodite gets an idea. And everyone knows that when Aphrodite gets an idea things always get crazy. This is about thalico. May contain cursing or more.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the pjo series or heroes of Olympus. Only the great Rick riordan can.

Thalia's pov

I woke up to the sun shining through my tent. Being the lieutenant,I had to wake up the rest of the hunters. " Hunters! Get up girls and pack your stuff. Today we go to camp." I shouted as I walked around our campsite while clapping my hands. After I knew everyone was awake, I jogged back to my tent and packed my stuff. I didn't have much though. Just some T-Shirts, jeans, and boots. And maybe some pictures of me and my friends. I shoved everything into my duffel bag and slung it over my shoulder. I stood by a tree and waited for the rest of the hunt. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Cheryl, a 12 year old hunter. "Thalia, I can't wait to get to camp and see my siblings! I bet you can't wait to see your sibling either." she said enthusiastically. I haven't really thought about Jason lately. Well lucky for him there aren't any embarrassing childhood stories to tell Piper.

" I guess." I spoke plainly but I didn't bother to frown. It's like when your around this little girl she is like the little rainbow after a storm which is kind of ironic considering that she's a daughter of Iris. She smiled once more before running back to a group of younger hunters.

" Hunters, I've called Apollo to come pick us up." Artemis yelled as she motioned for everyone to gather. She snapped her fingers and the tents disappeared. I walked over to her and we waited silently for Apollo. In about a minute a chariot flew down from the sky. When it landed it transformed into a fancy bus. One with reclining chairs and small tv screens. "Okay all beautiful ladies aboard and Artemis." Apollo beckoned from the drivers seat. " Apollo! Stop flirting with my hunters!" Artemis screamed. I snickered. Seeing those two fight was very entertaining. " Well are you coming or not?" Phoebe asked as she boarded the bus.

" Coming!" I told her as I ran to the bus. I sat down behind Artemis and next to this girl named Melissa. She was a daughter of Demeter. " Hey Thalia!" she said. I replied with a "hey". In a matter of 5 minutes we arrived at half blood hill. You could already see that it was crowded.

Then we got of the bus and ran to the crowd that waited at the hill.

Annabeth's pov

I looked for Thalia as the hunters left Apollo's bus. The seven,nico, the stolls, Katie and clarisse had all come to greet her. I finally spotted her black hair and gothic outfit in the distance. I ran through the crowd and gave Thalia a bear hug. " Annie! I missed you." Thalia shouted over the noise. The hunt now had at least 53 girls in it now and a lot of people came for one girl so the crowd was pretty big. " Come on! The others are waiting!" shouted back. I grabbed her arm and dragged her through the crowd. Our group came into sight and she and I ran towards them.

" Kelp head ! Little bro!" Thalia said as she crushed Percy and Jason in a hug. " Calm down Pinecone Face. I know I'm awesome. " Percy said. I laughed and Thalia punched his shoulder playfully. " Hey Piper! How've you been?" Thalia asked as she smiled brightly. She and Piper talked for a while. Where did the stolls go? Probably pranking someone. Thalia Introduced herself since frank and hazel were totally lost. She then went to clarisse and Katie and they told her to watch out for the stolls. For all we know, they could be pranking the Artemis cabin right now. I watched as Leo tried to flirt with her but ended up getting kneed in the stomach.

Then I noticed that Nico looked sullen as Thalia completely ignored him. Aww death boy likes a hunter! He's gonna get killed if he does. Or Artemis will turn him into a wilderness animal.

" Hey Thals? You haven't said hi to Nico." I whispered in her ear. She gave me a surprised look. " He's here?" she asked. Facepalm. I pointed to the dark corner where he was sulking and she nodded. Hmmm... I think she might sneak up on him. Probably. I rejoined the others in the conversation and Percy wrapped his arm around me. I kissed him and he smiled at me. " Gross guys! Get a room!" Leo yelled. " Your just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend." Percy fired back. We all burst out laughing except for Leo who tried to glare at Percy but failed miserably. Then I heard a scream.

** Hey guys, I know this was a really boring chapter but remember to vote, comment and review.**

** I also will try to update at least every week**

** ~Lulu**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for not keeping my promise about the updates for those of you who've been waiting. Anyway, I don't own pjo only Rick riordan does. Let's get started!**

Nico's P.O.V

Life is absolutely...horrible.

I mean I don't even know why they call it life. Honestly I feel dead.(A/N Story of my life)

Sometimes I just feel so left out. I feel like an outsider. All my friends are happy and have someone to love, whereas I barely love myself. I mean there was this one girl...nah. She wouldn't be able to like me if she tried. All these things are the reasons that I am currently taking a stroll along the edge of the dark forest.

Today the hunters came. I could hear the welcoming shouts from the crowd at half-blood hill. And that meant Thalia was back. Oh joy! One more person to make fun of me. Just because you wear black and like dark things does not mean that your emo or goth. Yet no one ever points out how gothic Thalia looks except Percy, he really wants to get shocked. Then, as the noise died down I noticed the sound of twigs snapping behing me. I turned around.

Nothing. Hmmm... That's odd. Another twig snapped. Then someone jumped out from the bushes and tackled me. "Aaaaaaahhhh!"

"You scream like a girl, death breath."

"Thalia?"

"No I'm Piper!" Thalia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, Piper's too nice to tackle someone. Annabeth?"

"Oh shut up."

Gee, really feeling the love.

"I'm a hunter. Of course I don't love you."

Did I say that out loud?

"Yup. We better get back to everyone. If Artemis was here I'm sure you'd be fried."

She shoved me out of the forest and took off for the dining pavilion before I got the chance to ask her about Artemis. Finally Artemis is finally gone! Now I won't have to constantly be hiding. She really hates boys and hades. I don't know why, maybe because he did something bad like destroying her temple or hitting on a huntress. I went to the dining pavilion to eat and then went to sleep.

Thalia's P.O.V

Ha who knew death breath screamed like a girl. After I ate I went to my cabin to take a shower. I put on a black tank top, black skinny jeans and my leather jacket. I slipped on my combat boots and quietly slipped out the door of my cabin, trying not to wake Jason up.

I wanted to clear my thoughts so I took a walk.

You know,I look at my friends and they all look so pleasant and happy together. They each have someone,well except nico and Leo, but I sometimes question why I joined the hunters. No matter how I put it, everyone knows the truth. The only reason I joined the hunt was to escape the prophecy. Now that's over and I have no reason to remain in the hunt, but I can't quit. Hunters can only get kicked out. To do that you would have to fall in love. Maybe that would work. If I just... WHAT AM I THINKING?!

I don't want to leave Artemis. Sure it would be great to be free and stay with all my friends, but leave behind the hunters? Nah. I think I'll go to bed now, thinking has me at conflict with myself. That's when I heard a voice.

" Ugh, you know sometimes I never know what to do. I mean I would ask her but she'd just blow me off. You know what I mean?" the voice said.

I walked to the edge of the forest and peeked through the bushes. Standing there was none other than Nico Di Angelo. The question was, who was he talking to. I looked at the floor next to where he was sitting. Oh. My. Gods.

The bad ass sone of hades was talking to a skeleton... Squirrel. I burst out laughing. "What the hades! How much did you hear?!" he yelled as he shoved me against a tree. Wow he got stronger and hotter.. Wait what are you thinking?! I grabbed his collar and pulled his face close to mine. "How much was I supposed to hear?" I whispered seductively in his ear.

Before he could answer we were interrupted.

"Nico! Why are you trying to seduce my sister?" someone whispered angrily. Uh- oh.

**Hey guys that's it for now so make sure to read vote and comment. And don't worry, the next update will be up soon!**

**~Lulu**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own pjo. To continue...**

Piper's P.O.V ( i bet u didnt expect that one)

There is nothing more romantic than taking a moonlit walk on the fireworks beach with your boyfriend.

"Jason?"

"Yeah Pipes?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that nothing could be more perfect?"

"I guess, but only since the war ended." he grimaced.

I smiled and laced my fingers through his. We stopped our walk and sat down where the beach met the forest. All was quiet and peaceful. Then we were interrupted by the sound of two voices.

"What the hades! How much did you hear?" said the first voice. Jason and I got up and walked into the edge of the forest.

"How much was I supposed to hear?" the other voice whispered. That's when the two people came into sight. It was none other than Nico and Thalia.

Jason's P.O.V

What the heck?! Why is the delinquent son of hades trying to make a move on my sister?! I know it sounds like I'm being a way too overprotective brother, but I'm pretty sure that Artemis forbids her from letting boys seduce her.

"Why are you trying to seduce my sister?" I whispered angrily at Nico. You know I'm really surprised that the harpies didn't catch either of us. " I ..um -" before he even finish his stuttering Thalia cut him off, " Jeezzz bro, he wasn't seducing me. Chill will you. I just almost heard one of his dark secrets". She smirked at Nico and he returned a glare.

" Well whatever you were doing, I don't wanna see it again. As for you Nico, your lucky Artemis didn't see that or else you would've been turned into a rabbit and then cut up to make stew." I snapped. "Sparky, just calm down." Piper cut in. I could feel the chart speak pouring into her words, but it didn't effect me anymore. "Fine" I replied blankly. She smiled.

"Ugh, enough with all this lovey-dovey stuff. I'm going to bed!" Nico yelled.

"Did you just say lovey-dovey?" Thalia giggled.

We all burst out laughing except for Nico who seemed to have glared at her.

"Wait, Chiron! Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right, Mr. Grace."

Standing behind me was a bunny... Nah it's Chiron.

**Okay that's all for now. Hope u liked it. Sorry if it was a little short, tho. Remember to vote and comment and do the awesomest thing in the world. Ship thalico.**

**~Lulu**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own pjo only Rick does. Back to the story.**

Thalia's P.O.V

I froze. Dang it! I'd probably be stuck with dish duty for the rest of the time the hunters were staying here. But Chiron isn't that harsh, right?

"Well, what do we have here? Hmm... two zeus, one hades and ,this is peculiar, daughter of Aphrodite. Well I can't say that you will be punished, but there will most llikely be consequences. Big house, now." Chiron said as he galloped ahead of us. "Jokes on him, I can leave camp whenever I want." Nico smirked. I chuckled. Wow, typical Nico. "I just hope I don't have to clean the stables. Pegasus are cute, their poop is not." Jason muttered.

We arrived at the big house and went inside. "Well, children. You are very lucky. Mr. D has been granted vacation for helping with the war." Chiron said as we sat down on the couch. "Anyway, I believe that you 4 need to go on a quest. Since we are fresh out of satyrs, then you four will have to find this demigod."

"What's so special about this demigod?" Piper spoke blandly.

"Well, it's good you ask. Her name is Rowen, she has black hair and brown eyes and we think she's a daughter of hades." he spoke while directing a glance at Nico who just shrugged."She is around 10 or 11 and is currently in Orlando, Florida. You leave in the morning. Good night." he finished and trotted away.

"Well, good night everyone." I said as I walked out of the room and back to my cabin for a night's rest.

Nico's P.O.V

Oh joy, another sister to worry about. Why can't it be Percy's sister? I lost one sister and I certainly don't want to worry about losing another. I stormed out of the room and shadow traveled back to my cabin.

-forward to morning-

I woke up to a loud knock on my door. I rolled out of bed and opened the door, not even caring that I wasn't wearing a shirt. It was Thalia. "Nico! Get dressed and get packed. Cuz um uh we have to go.". I could just feel her staring at my abs. I smirked. "See something you like?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I, death breath?"

"Pinecone face"

"Corps-" Before she could fire back I shut the door in her face. I love it when I win. I then got dressed in my usual black T-Shirt, skinny jeans, and aviator jacket. I shoved a few pairs of clothes in a duffel bag along with some sneakers, drachma, snacks and water. Then I slung the back of my shoulder and walked out after grabbing my sword.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it and I will be updating soon. Remember to vote and comment. That's right, it would be good if you would take notice to the comment box. **

**~Lulu**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own pjo rick does. Oh and I know this chapter has a weird title. I couldn't come up with anything good. Back to the story because I don't like long introductions.**

ON OLYMPUS- Artemis's P.O.V

Aphrodite was planning something and when Aphrodite was planning something things were never good. I guess you could call me an idiot as teenagers say. Yes, I was an idiot for sending my strongest hunter on a quest..with that Hades scum. Ugh, I already gave Chiron my permission for her on this quest, so no turning back now. But I regretted my decision as soon as I saw Aphrodite's sly grin as she passed me in the hall. "I know you're planning something!" I blurted out as I caught up with her. "Oh, Artemis. I'm not planning something, it's just you know a little test. If it doesn't work then everything's fine for you, but if all goes well then say goodbye to your precious lieutenant."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes I would, this is just payback."

"For what?!"

"You know, for ruining some of my pre-planned couples by dragging them all into your little maiden slave group. I mean who purposely lives in the wilderness when you have your OWN PALACE!" she shouted. Dear gods, she did not just say maiden slave group. I glared at her. Mainly because I could not think of a comeback. "You better watch out. You picked the wrong goddess to mess with!" she yelled.

And with that, she flashed out in a cloud of perfume, leaving nothing but the smell of flowers behind. Now I've angered the one person you never mess with. I asked for it. Now, that'll probably cost me my strongest huntress. What have I done.

BACK TO CAMP

Thalia's P.O.V

After alerting Nico I set off to the hill since I packed last night after getting caught. Surprisingly, Piper and Jason were already there. After waiting a few minutes, Nico ran out of his cabin and came to the hill. Already there, was Argus who was driving us to the airport. Let's just hope dad doesn't strike us out of the sky.

Almost an hour later we reached the airport. We got out of the van and went to check in. (A/N I really don't know if check in is the proper word. Ya know, weigh luggage and stuff. You get the idea)

Then there was security. We all had our weapons, great. When we got their they asked us about it, but I simply used the mist. Anyway, after we got through it, we had to get our tickets checked and go find our gate and plane area. After waiting around fifteen minutes we finally boarded the plane. At least I don't have to take a window, seat right?

Nico's P.O.V

When we boarded there were three seats in each row and two columns with a walkway in the middle. Jason, piper, and some business lady sat in one row in front of some random guy, Thalia and I. Then the plane took off. It was cool seeing how tiny everything looked as we went up it was almost comfortable. Why you ask? Thalia was holding my arm in a death grip and was squishing me because the guy next to her was flirting with her. " Thals, do you wanna switch seats." I asked. She nodded, but then regretted her decision when she realized that the window was next to her. "Really?" I asked in disbelief. I simply pulled down the panel that covered the window. She sighed in relief. " Nico? Do you have your IPod? I'm in a green day mood." she pleaded. Wow, it was really surprising how fast our ADHD kicked in.

I wonder how Jason and piper were holding up? I peeked between the seats. And they were sleeping. Great. "Sure thing Thals. By the way, your always in a green day mood." I replied after a few seconds of silence. I pulled out my IPod and headphones and gave one side to her. We quietly hummed to "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" while the guy next to us gave us an annoyed look. Ha, that's what you get for messing with Thalia. More importantly, me.

Soon, Thalia fell asleep on my shoulder and I fell asleep too.

-line break-

Jason's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of the plane's beep, alerting us that we were about to land. I shook Piper awake. "huh? Oh, good morning, sparky." she said before giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. The lady next to us smiled and muttered something that sounded like, "young love, how sweet.". Wow she could get along with Aphrodite. "Who else would I be?" the woman said. It took me a while to process that and then Piper shouted,"Mom?! Are you spying on us?". "Piper honey. I was just delivering a message. And lower your voice." Aphrodite said.

"What do you need to tell us?" I whispered. "Oh just that you might wanna watch out." she said cheerfully. My eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Piper asked worriedly. Aphrodite grinned like a madwoman, not that she is. That's just horrible to say about your girlfriend's mom, though piper just might agree.

"Well.. There is a teency-weency chance that you will be attacked by Artemis, Zeus, or Hades." she giggled.

"Who giggles about impending doom?"

" I said a teency-weency chance, silly.", By now piper looked like she was about to put Katoptris into action, "Welp, bye now!" Aphrodite said as she flashed out leaving the scent of perfume behind as mortals looked around in confusion. "Well, time to eat!" Piper said as she pulled a bag of Doritos from her carry on. I turned around to see how Thalia and Nico were doing. To my surprise, they were leaning against each other with headphones in their ears. So I did what any good brother would do. I jabbed Nico. " Owww, what the hell do you want Jason." he grumbled as he stretched his arms. " We're about to land. Wake up thalia." I said. He paled.

"But she'll shock me." he whined.

I shrugged. "Sorry man, I got some Doritos to eat." I said. "Fine." he said. He smiled mischievously and did the something that made me angry as hades after a visit from Demeter. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. I waited for him to get shocked. However, that didn't happen. Instead, Thalia's eyes fluttered and then she registered what Nico just did. She turned bright red and have Nico a gentle slap on the shoulder. The guy next to them looked away in disgust. Nico smirked at me. Then we had to get off the plane. However, I never got my Doritos.

All of of us piled out into the airport and then quickly walked outside. "So Hermes booked us rooms in the contemporary hotel in Disney. Let's catch a cab." Thalia said. She simply did whistled and then the next cab stopped for us. ( A/N I know it's not really like that in Florida but I don't want to take to long just for them to get transportation.) "Where to?" the driver asked us. "The Contemporary hotel, Disney." I requested. After, half an hour we reached the hotel and paid the cab driver. Then we got in the hotel and checked in.

Thalia's P.O.V.

This place was so cool! There was this monorail that went through the center of it and an awesome arcade. We each got room keys. Ok so Jason and Piper share one room and ... I have to share a room with Nico?! IM A FREAKING HUNTER. "Shit, I have to share with Nico."

I grumbled to Jason. "Sorry, but I wanna share with Pipes. Maybe-" he was cut off by piper

"Jace, come check this out!" she shouted happily. "Sorry sis, gotta go." he shouted as he ran off to his room which was a few doors down from ours. "Well, are you just gonna stand there? Come check it out." Nico called as I stood outside of our room. Well, I guess some things you just have to live with. "Comin Di Angelo!" I yelled as I walked in to the room, closing the door the door behind me. Little did I know, sharing a room with a son of hades was the least of my worries.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked my chapter though it was kinda boring. I will be updating soon since I have absolutely nothing else to do these days. Remember to vote and comment!**

**~Lulu**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N This is just what I think the hotel looks like cuz I don't really remember from when I went there.)**

Nico's

This hotel was so freaking cool! The kitchen had a mini fridge filled with an assortment of junk food and any soda you could possibly think of. There was also a small counter with a microwave and a few cabinets above it. The kitchen was connected to the living space which consisted of a small coffee table and a small couch. Then I walked into the bedroom. And that was when it hit me. I had to share a bed with Thalia. "Shit." I muttered under my breath.

" What's wrong." Thalia said as she came next to me holding a pack of oreos (probably from the mini fridge). Then, I guess she realized to, judging by the fact that her face turned red. "Uh.. I'll sleep on the floor if you want." I offered. But surprisingly, she said no.

Thalia's POV

I didn't know why. But I didn't want him sleeping on the floor. Then, an idea came. I remembered that day in the woods when I thought about why I was in the hunters and if I did get kicked out. This was my chance, maybe if I did this, I'd get to be with my friends. Of course! So I decided that I should do this. "Its fine. You don't need to." I said to his offer. Then I put my bag down, pulled some clothes out and went to the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Nico there stunned. I took a shower and change into black boy shorts and a black tank top with my bra and underwear underneath. Then, I walked out and sat on the bed.

Wow, Nico was still there. "Well, you can go now." I said ,snapping him out of his trance. I let my hair loose out of its short ponytail. My hair had grown longer, so it went down to my shoulders in a straight waterfall with choppy ends. Then, I laid down under the covers with my eyes closed and waited for Nico to come out of the bathroom. I heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. I opened my eyes and turned over to see Nico laying there in just boxers. I turned red and turned back over. After he turned the lights off I felt the coldness, even under the sheets. I shivered and then I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around me. "Thanks" I whispered in his ear before relaxing myself against his chest.

Jason's POV

I woke up next to Piper and stretched my arms. I looked at the clock, reading 9:38 a.m. Crap! We were supposed to be up at 9:00! "Pipes! Get up, it's past .nine!" panicked. She shot up and ran into the bathroom with a change of clothes. I decided to just put on a shirt and sweatpants in the mean time so I could check on Thalia and Nico. And even though I'm her younger brother, I'm still protective over her. I walked out of my room and down the hall to check on them. I was just about to knock when I realized that the door wasn't locked. _Huh_. I opened the door and walked in.

I didn't see them in the main area so I figured that they must still be asleep. Wait a second. If there was only one bed in each room... Oh, Nico better have slept on the floor. I peeked through the door in the bedroom to see.. oh, he is sooo dead. Thalia was curled up against Nico in probably a tank top and shorts (hopefully not because that was probably the sluttiest thing she had) and he had his arm wrapped around her. I decided to have a little fun with this. I went back to my room and realized that Piper was still in the bathroom, so that bought me time. I grabbed my phone- it was a monster proof one from Leo- and went back to Thalia and Nico's room. Then, I slipped into their room and took a picture. _This will come in handy, mwahahahah. Dang it, now I sound like the Stolls. _Then, to complete my marvelous plan, I tiptoed over to Nico and shocked him awake.

" Gahhh! What the fuck, dude! Was that really necessary?" he yelled, but not too loud to wake up Thalia. " Well, maybe you shouldn't sleep with my sister!" I shot back. "He didn't sleep with me like that. Jeez bro, chill. Besides, you probably did way more with Piper" Thalia interjected, as she got up. So she did wear those shorts! (sorry that sounded pervish on Jason's part) " Did not!" I replied, " besides your a hunter.". Then, she looked me dead in the eye. "Well maybe I don't want to be one." she said sternly before turning on her heel to go to the bathroom. I glared at Nico before storming out to go back to my room, assuming that Piper was out of the bathroom by now.

Piper's POV **(A/N sry bout that, i know you want nico, but her's will be super short.)**

I got out the bathroom after putting on my decent outfit of a black tank top with a red and white plaid unbuttoned shirt over, white jean shorts and red converse. Then I brushed out my hair and added a small braid on the side. I looked in the mirror and nodded my head in approval before walking out. But the room was empty. "Jason?" I called out. No answer.

Then about a second later, Jason came rushing into the room angrily and slammed the door behind him.

"Jace, what's wrong?" I asked.

His expression softened and he gave me a stressed look. " Thalia doesn't want to be a hunter and I think its because of Nico." He said. I grabbed his hand and we sat down. I pulled him closer and held his hand. "Listen", I began, "Thalia may be older but I get your need to be protective."

"But-"

"No, _liste_n to me."

"If anyone knows about love, its me. And sometimes you have to let it take its course, even if one half of that relationship is a hunter. I want you to leave them alone and let them Understood?"

"Yeah" he grumbled.

I smiled and kissed him on the nose.

"Now go take a shower. You stink." I noted.

"Kay, babe." He said, before kissing me on the lips. Then, he pulled away and went to the bathroom.

**So, whatcha** **think? I** **am** **so** **sorry** **that** **I** **haven't** **updated, but** **I've** **been** **caught** **up** **in** **school** **and** **homework. I** **miss** **summer. . So** **anyway** **I** **hope** **that** **u** **liked** **it. Remember** **to** **comment, vote** **and** **follow** **the** **awesomeness** **a.k.a** **me (jk** **I'm** **rly** **nerdy). Until** **next** **time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter. I dont own pjo, rick Riordan does and I don't own Disney either.**  
**Nico P.O.V.**

I was stunned. Thalia doesn't want to be a hunter. I'm also happy. Because I may or may not really like her. I sat there pondering her words. Then, I heard a door open. Thalia stood there wrapped in a towel, motioning for me to get out.

**Thalia's P.O.V **

I was angry,but also relieved. I really didn't want to be a hunter. I brushed away my thoughts as I took a shower. When I got out, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into the room, motioning for Nico to get out. He obliged and grabbed a towel and clothes before walking into the bathroom. I got dressed in black jean shorts and a black, sleeveless three days grace shirt (A/N imagine it with the album cover for "One X" on it). I go to the mirror and apply eyeliner and mascara. I glance at my circlet on the dresser. Hmmm... I suppose Artemis won't mind if I don't wear it. I grinned devilishly and slipped on my black strappy sandals to top it off. Perfect. Nico stepped out off the bathroom wearing a black T-shirt with a skull on it and black skinny jeans. "Hey" I smiled. Suddenly, he rushed over to me and turned me around to face him. "What the hell! Let me go!" I whined. "No" he said strictly.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" He questions

I don't reply.

He moves closer.

"What are you trying to do?" He asks a second time.

I smile and grin

"This" I answer, before smashing my lips into his. He relaxes and wraps his arms around my waist. I smile against his lips and wrap my arms around his neck. Then, he pulls away. I frown. "What?" I ask.

"Sorry, but what if Artemis found out."

"I don't care. If I break the oath then I'm not a hunter anymore. And what good use is a hunter that doesn't stay true to her word. " I reply.

He smiles and kisses me again.

"So Jason and Piper must be getting ready. We should grab some stuff to take to Disney."

He grinned, "How bout we take all the snacks and drinks from the kitchen. Hermes did say that refilled themselves.".

I nodded in approval and grabbed a backpack from the closet. Apparently, Hermes had the room stocked with anything we needed.

I rushed to the kithen and grabbed a bunch of junk food to put in the largest pocket. In the second largest pocket, I put a few water bottles, two canteens of nectar, a sprite and a coke. Then I found a pouch of ambrosia marked "refillable" and put it in a small pocket. I grabbed a few extra knives and put them in the front medium sized pockets.

"Hey, Nico!?" I shouted

"Yeah? Whatcha need?!" He yelled back from the living room.

"Can you get our phones from the room?" (Leo made everyone monster proof iphones)

"Sure."

I picked up the bag and slung it over my shoulder, walking to the living room which was really just combined with the kitchen. Nico emerged from the door way holding our phones and two sets of beats ear buds. I smiled and took my phone from him along with a pair of ear buds.

He put on his black sneakers. "Well, let's go." He said.

Before we walked out of the door, I slipped Aegis onto my wrist and Nico had his sword disguised as yet another skull ring. When we walked out, we saw Jason and Piper. We greeted them and proceeded to go to the monorail (it is so cool! It literally goes through the center of the hotel!)

**Jason's POV**

Me and piper packed some stuff to eat and drink and then got some nectar and ambrosia. Piper had slipped Katoptris into its sheath that was hooked on her belt., which I complained about. Then again, the mist does cover it. Then, I grabbed Piper's hand and we walked out of the room.

I walked out of the room to see Nico and Thalia standing at the end of the hall, waiting for us. Did I mention that they are standing super close? Obviously, my aggravation was noticeable because Piper squeezed my hand and smiled. I calmed down and we met up with them before going to the monorail.

**Piper's P.O.V**

"So", I said breaking the awkward silence, "How are we gonna find her?".

Nico pulled out his ear buds and thought for a second. "Where would a daughter of hades be?" He muttered quietly, tapping his foot.

"Magic Kindgdom" Thalia said looking up from a map that she had gotten.

"Huh?" I asked

"Let's start there" she said.

"Why" Jason curiously questioned.

She shrugged and got up since the monorail was about to stop.

We shuffled out onto the platform and walked down the stairs.

"So, where do we start?" Nico asked looking around.

"Well..we start with these." Thalia said pulling a grey and a black bracelet out of her and Nico's bag.

"There magic bands. We have our tickets and unlimited fast passes for any of the rides we want. You guys should have them too."

Jason nodded and brought a pink and a blue band out. We all put on our bands. A pink for me, a blue for jason, a gray for thalia and a black for nico.

(A/N Im gonna fast forward on this part)

We went to the gate to get our bags checked and once again, Thalia had to use mist to get our weapons past check out. Then, we proceeded our quest.

"So, how bout we check out fantasy land. I think that's where the haunted mansion is." I said as I scanned the map.

They nodded and we walked on.

**Thalia's POV**

We walked for a while and then sat down at the nearest bench. "I need to use the bathroom. Anyone else?" Jason announced.

Piper nodded and they headed towards the restrooms.

"So... about this morning." Nico asked.

"What about it?" I replied, moving closer.

He raised an eyebrow and pulled me to his side. He wrapped his arm around me and I grinned.

"Smooth, very smooth." I said while clapping sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes and pulled me in for a kiss. I obliged and kissed back. Then, we were interrupted by the sound of the angered Jason. So much for secrets. Nico was soooo dead.

**Nico's POV**

I was soooo dead. Jason yanked my hair back and smacked me. "Owww" I whined, rubbing my face which actually hurt. He went to punch me when Piper came rushing from the bathrooms, yelling at him. _Look_ _who's_ _dead_ _now, _I thought.

Piper crossed her arms and glared at him.

"So I leave for 5 minutes and enjoy my peace and quiet. But I come to see you ready to punch Nico!", she ranted, " Wait a second! Did u slap him!? The poor boy has a red hand mark on his cheek. What is wrong with you Jason!".

Jason looked frightened and stunned at her sudden explosion. Oh yay, now people are looking at us.

"Pipes-" he said

"Oh don't you Pipes me. You -" she yelled back.

He cut her off, "he kissed her!".

Piper froze and turned toward us.

I expected another rant, but instead she squealed and hugged us.

Jason groaned and facepalmed.

I noticed and released myself from Pipers grip. I took a few steps towards Jason.

"Listen man, punch me all you want but its not gonna help. I love your sister and ya can't change that. Ok." I said.

Thalia smiled and Jason looked me dead in the eye. "Hurt her and I hurt you." He said. "Fair enough.".

He smiled and we did that bro-hug kind a thing. Then, I felt something. I pulled away from Jason and Thalia started to say something.

"Shhh." I said.

She frowned but didn't say anything. I looked around. _Dark_ _hair, brown_ _eyes, ten. _I repeated those words quietly and scanned the perimeter.

"I can feel her aura. Its strong." I announced with my back turned.

Thalia tapped my arm and pointed behind me. I turned back and saw a young girl standing right on front of me.

"Help." She said before collapsing. I caught her and looked at the others. I grabbed their hands and shadow traveled us back to my hotel room. The others looked at her and then me. That's all I remember before I collapsed.

**Hey guys! Hope u liked it,please comment vote and follow me!**  
** ~Lulu**


	8. Chapter 8

Thalia's POV

I was freaking out (in a bad way). Nico hadn't woken up for hours and I was starting to get worried. We gave him some ambrosia and nectar every few hours but I wasn't sure if it was helping. We did the same with , a few hours later, Jason burst through the room with two canteens.

"Unicorn Draught." He spoke.

" Seriously!? You had unicorn draught and didn't tell me!" I fretted.

Jason shrugged.

He gave me the canteens and I took one and poured it into Nico's mouth while Jason took the other canteen and poured it into Rowens mouth.

"Well they should be up in an hour-"

Jason was cut off by the sound of Nico groaning . "Ugh, what happened?" He said struggling to sit up because he was lying flat on the bed. Jason recounted the day for Nico and then left the room to go talk to piper. I scooted next to him on the bed.

"Hey, Nico?"

"Yea Thals."

I sighed.

"I don't know if we're gonna be able to do this", I said ,resting my head on his chest,

"How are we gonna keep this up?"

He gave me a confused look. I shook my head and brought my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I kept my hands on his shoulders. I realized that I needed air, so I broke away and sat up. "That." I spoke bluntly. "How are we gonna hide that?". He sighed and closed his eyes tiredly. "Let's not worry so much. What happens will happen. Just remember that I love you and if they do find out, I'm not letting you go. He stroked my cheek and grabbed my arm, forcing my to lie down. "At least go take shower, before you sleep." I said. I mean I had already taken a shower and all and gotten dressed in a tank top and short shorts. He groaned and trudged into the bathroom.

When he came out, I buried myself into the covers and I felt him do the same. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep together.

Rowens POV

I woke up in a hotel room around midday.. I saw a couple lying in bed and I was lying on the couch. I turned to the left and shrieked. There was a native american looking girl standing face to face with me. "Dear lord! Where the hell am I!" I yelled. She looked shocked. "That's quite some language." I sighed

"Look, I don't know who you are or where I am so cut me some slack. So anyway where am I, who the hell are you and what am I doing here?"

She took a deep breath and started talking.

"Im Piper McLean. You are at the Disney contemporary hotel. And you're here because well, uh, you're a demigod."

"A demiwhat?"

She started to speak but was cut off by a boy rising from the bed.

" A demigod." He said sternly.

"Half mortal, half Greek god."

I sat there for a moment.

"And you must be one of the big threes child because your aura seems more powerful than mine."

Piper stood wide eyed behind me.

"M-more powerful than you? How much exactly would that be?" She stuttered.

He studied me for a second.

Then he spoke.

"By a landslide."

"You're kidding?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Oh. Well I'll be leaving now. And one more thing?" Piper said.

"What?" He said.

She smirked.

"Put on a damn shirt." She said and ran out the room snickering.

I s my tood there, my arms crossed, tapping foot.

"Oh! Right." He blushed.

He grabbed a black skull shirt from his bag and put it on.

"Okay so, my name is Rowen Walker and who might you be?" I asked

He offered me his hand, "Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." I accepted and shook his hand. Then I remembered something I learned in history class, before I ..well what happened to me is a different story. "Oh yeah, god of riches right?"

He grinned.

"Thank you! Everyone else is like 'oh yeah your the son of the death guy' but you're different."

I smiled. "So uh can you summon riches?"

"Nah, that my half sister, Hazels, power. But I can summon the dead."

He grinned evily and suddenly the floor cracked open and a skeleton who looked remarkably like a confederate soldier climbed out.

"Good day master! How may I assist you today?"

"Please. Call me Nico. And yes, could you please wake up Thalia." He replied.

The skeleton obliged and went to the girl, who Im guessing is Thalia and repeatedly tapped her. Thalia stirred and opened her eyes. She took one look at the skeleton and shrieked. What she did next surprised me the most. She tapped the skeleton, and I had a feeling that she didn't just tap him by the skeleton's reaction, and then she snapped its arm off. The skeleton ran back to Nico and hid behind him, completely forgetting about his arm. "Master! Why!"

Thalia got up to say her apologies, but then realized that it was Nico's doing.

She growled and then stalked over to him with a sly smile. He tensed and backed up till they were pressed against the wall. She whispered something in his ear and kissed his cheek before running back into the bed, laughing. "Thalia Grace! You are evil! And as much as I'd like to pay you back, we have company.", she gave him a confuzzled look and then turned to the right to see me standing there. I gave her a small wave. "Awkward!" Nico sang as he repaired the skeletons arm and sent him back to god knows where. "Hi. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." She said offering her hand. I took it and thought for a second. "Hey, when you tapped that skeleton, did you shock him?"

She gave me a sideways smile. "Yeah, yeah I did. You know your mythology."

She stared at me for a second and smiled.

"So what time do we get back to camp?" Thalia asked.

"What camp?"I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood. Half Blood is another word for demigod." Nico replied.

I nodded and sat back down.

Suddenly I bright flash crossed the room and standing there was...

**Sry** **guys** **bout** **the** **cliffy! I** **promise** **I** **will** **be** **the** **next** **chapter** **up** **and** **running** **very** **soon! Until** **then, make** **sure** **to** **vote, comment** **and** **follow. I** **don't** **own** **pjo..sadly.** **Bye!**  
** ~Lulu**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey** **guys! Lulu** **here! I** **just** **want** **you** **guys** **to** **know** **that** **this** **chapter** **will** **be** **entirely** **in** **Rowens** **POV. I** **know. You** **hate** **me** **for** **putting** **thalico** **on** **pause** **bit** **this** **will** **still** **be** **awesome.**

**Rowens** **POV**

I was a little confused as to why I bothered to listen to these people. But then again, they did help me and its not like I have a better option. Right now I was in Thalia and Nico's room when a blinding light crossed the room.

When the light disappeared, there was a blonde haired guy with stunning blue eyes who looked about 19.

"Hey fine people! Apollo has arrived."

Thalia and Nico rolled their eyes. I just got confused.

Apollo looked at me and grinned.

"Hey newbie, what's your name?And I'm Apollo, god of everything awesome"

I frowned at newbie.

"Rowen. Rowen Walker."

He nodded and swung his keys around his fingers.

"So I've been ordered to get you people back to camp." Apollo said.

We nodded and got into the sun maserati. It took off and flew to camp half-blood. When we got there there were only a handful of people waiting for us.  
"Where is everyone?"  
A pony-man walked up to me.  
"My name is Chiron, child. And everyone is adoring our newfound saviors. There was a huge blow up with a new six. They consist of Raven Hearth, Emily Park, Matt Johnson, Evelyn Bennett, Vanessa Pierce, and Jace Castle."  
Nico, Thalia, Jason and Piper gave him a confused look.  
Nico spoke first.  
"Newbies? How old?"  
"15, just like you." Chiron responded.  
There was an odd silence.  
I broke the ice.

"Well lets go meet them!"

"I believe they are at the arena fighting. oh and they have been claimed." Chiron said.

We walked out and through the camp to a mini coliseum looking thing

Jason grinned, "Welcome to the arena.". We walked in and saw two blonde haired girls fighting. A girl and a guy fighting. And another girl and guy talking on the benches while polishing their weapons.

Chiron walked out and Piper left to go gods know where. Jason, Nico, Thalia and I walked up to the strange group and they stopped what they were doing and looked at us. A black haired girl with brownish orange eyes wearing a simple black training outfit consisting of a tanktop, shorts and sneakers.

She spoke up. "My name is Raven Hearth, daughter of Hephaestus. And you guys?"

I smiled and offered my hand for a handshake. "Rowen. Daughter of some random god cuz I just got here."

She smiled back and shook my hand. She looked at Thalia, Jason and Nico.

Thalia introduced them, " My name is Thalia. Daughter of Zeus. The blonde guy is my brother Jason and this.", she nudged Nico, " is Nico. Son of Hades."

Raven raised her eyebrows, " A powerful bunch. Sweet. Hey everybody! Come introduce yourselves."  
The girl with dirty blonde hair and purple eyes introduced herself first.

"I'm Evelyn Bennett. Ev for short. Daughter of Hecate."

The other blonde introduced herself next. " I'm Emily Park. Call me Em. Daughter of Apollo.". Then a brown haired boy with light brown eyes spoke up. " Matt. Son of Hermes." Then the girl with brown hair and greenish brown eyes. " Vanessa. Just Vanessa. Daughter of Athena." Then lastly a blonde haired guy with icy blue eyes that changed color. "I'm Jace Castle. I'm not exactly the son of anything."

I frowned. "But you're a demigod, right?"  
Raven grinned and started to explain, " Jace is special. He is only a fraction of mortal. A very small fraction. You see he was designed by the gods to, um. Kill me. But he didn't because I almost killed him. He is in a way a creation. The Olympians combined their powers into Jace so they could use him as a super weapon. So he is almost immortal with power.".

Thalia Nico and Jason looked mortified.

"Cool!" I shouted. The three mortified ones looked at me like I was crazy.

"Wait. Why would the gods exactly need to kill you, Raven"

Raven grinned. " Its a long and complicated story but long story short. When I get angry I turn into a demon and I can kill you in under a minute."

Thalia grinned, " I like you. You are definitely special in this camp."

Raven shrugged, " I don't exactly choose how I get cursed and by who."  
Thalia paused, " Wait, you were cursed?".

Raven sighed, " By mean old delusional Ares. Anyway. I will see you guys at dinner. I have some knive polishing its been not too long since my last demon attack. So I'm not allowed to fight yet. I'm likely to kill someone so.."

"Well Rowen needs to be show around camp so-"

Suddenly everyone gasped.

"What? Is there something on my face."

They pointed above my head and I looked up. There was a black skull and crossbones symbol hovering over my head.

"What in living weirdivity..."

Nico, "Hey sis. Welcome to the children of hades club. Population two and now three.".

**Sorry guys that's all for today. I will be updating soon so sit tight and don't worry. Sorry about the cliff hanger. But I shall write the next chapter soon. Hugs and stuff. **

** ~Lulu**


End file.
